Dreadwing (Kyle Shepard)
History Dreadwing is a superhero protector of Gotham City, a teen dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Kyle Andrews ,the adopted son of Bruce Wayne: billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity learned from his mentor make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a member of the Justice League,Green Lantern Corps,Batman Family Member,Black and White Lantern Member and one of the founding members of New Teen Titans,Gotham Knights and Next Generation. 'Origins/Early Life' Kyle was one of the people in the audience when Dick Grayson's family fell to their deaths.He mourned for Dick and even managed to sneak backstage to comfort the heartbroken boy.A week later,his parents along with many more civilians are captured by the Joker and a new crime boss named Marytr.He furiously rushes to their location and after beating a gangster,rushes to save his parents.Batman arrives to save the civilians and becomes impressed with the boy when he went through many armed goons and minions to get to them.When he reaches the room,a time bomb detonates killing his parents and knocking him back.He is stricken with grief and rage while he begins sobbing on the floor.Batman comforts the boy and then leaves.While at his home,he is forced to be taken to an orphanage.He is rescued along with fellow orphan Dick Grayson by Bruce Wayne.In Batman: Dark Victory,''he as well as Dick are frustated at Bruce's lack of attention and his anger for his parents death.Though instead of joining Dick,he instead assists Alfred in his activites.When Dick is about to be killed by Tony Zucco business associate,he pounces on the man only to discover he pounced on Batman as he was also on the scene.After apolgizing to his heroic idol,he returns to the Batcave.He is unshocked to learn Bruce Wayne is Batman, having figured it out before hand They succeeded in revealing Zucco but the latter supposedly dies of a Heart Attack.Later,Batman offers Ken to become one of his crime-fighting sidekicks due to seeing something within him.He accepts and names himself Dreadwing.His first fight is when he assists Batman and Robin in fighting Joker and Two-Face.He brutally defeats the Joker but Batman stops him from killing him. Bruce later taught them fighting techniques and detective skills though Dreadwing also wanted to intellectually outsmart his foes.After a long and enduring six months.they have a final test called "the Gauntlet" where both have to elude the Dark Knight for one night(from Sunset to Sunrise).He and Dick succeed while also bringing a gangster to justice.He became Batman's secondary partner after Robin:the Boy Wonder. 'Rogue Gallery' Dreadwing's powerful and sudden presence in Gotham after Batman sparked another wave of new villians both inspired by him and some inspired by other villians including The Comedian:a maniac that is the sidekick of the Joker along with Harley Quinn and is equipped with Apokoliian Weaponry.These villians now overshadow Gotham Organized Crime and even control them to an extent.Many more appear such as Fear-Master,Isolation,Martyr and Doppleganger/Copy-Cat.These villians usually stay in Arkham Asylum. 'Batgirl's Introduction' When Bruce is invited to the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball,Commisser Gordon's daughter,Barbara Gordon crashes the party as Batgirl:a female version of Batman.Killer Moth and his henchmen attack knocking out Gordon and causing Dreadwing to intervene.When Dreadwing defeat all of the goons,he sees Batgirl defeat Killer Moth.Directly after the battle,see meets Batman,Robin and Dreadwing.Unlike Batman and Robin,he appreciates the help she provided and congratulates her for her victory against Killer Moth.When Batman and Robin capture her to be tested,he against such an act.She fails an examination(in Batman's eyes) for not being able to save holographic projections.He comforts her and apolgizes for their rudeness.After she teams up with her idol Black Canary(gaining some of Batman's respect) and introduces herself to Gordon as one of Batman's proteges,she gives him a kiss for the kindness he showed her. 'Independence' Dreadwing,fed up of being under Robin all the time and becoming older breaks off from Batman and becomes a solo hero.At the same time,Nightwing also breaks off from Batman to join the Teen Titans.He begins using his family fortune that he inherited to buy his own estate(a large Penthouse,an luxury estate and a builds a cave similiar to the Batcave underneath it).He tells Batman that he is still his ally but doesnt want to be underneath someone anymore.He then proceeds to transform his underground cave into his own Batcave which he calls "The Cave". 'New Teen Titans' Dreadwing continues to clean up the streets of Gotham but he attends Harvard and goes to Massachusettes.While at the University,he meets a girl named Ivy Windchester who he he becomes romantically involved with.After four years which then he recieves multiple degrees,he is summoned by the mysterious entity Raven to reform the Teen Titans.Nightwing was the leader and he helped protect people as a member of this group.He later leaves to help protect Gotham and see Ivy more. 'Brainiac Attack' Brainaic attempts to attack Earth as Dreadwing is visiting Ivy Windchester.He quickly suits up and destroys several robots.He finds Ivy in the chaos,fighting the robots in a purple-spandex costume.They fight off the robots invading Earth but are captured by a large vessel.They are placed in containment vessels but are able to break out.They also find other civilians that have gained super-powers through unknown means.He is called by Batgirl who guides him and the others how to get off the ship.After encountering several robots,he encounters an Overseer.He destroys the machine and salvages a piece of it's still functioning machinery.They all escape through the tunnels from a robotic search party but end up in Brainaic's trash disposal.They are then attacked by waves of Brainiac robots which they are successful in destroying but Ivy and another metahuman are severly injured.He tends to her wounds and then after escaping from the disposal room with the others,he discovers(along with Oracle) that the ship houses one of Brainiac's invasion forces.He then is attacked by Brainiac droids specifically made to kill him though he dispatches them easily.He then proceeds to the main weapon control room with the others.After destroying the four control panels(which in turn destroy the main gun),he fights the Brainiac Ship Guardian.The Guardian manages to defeat Dreadwing by blasting him in the back.When it tries to kill him,it gets it's head kicked off by Ivy who recovered from her injuries.Superboy-Prime then rushes in and help Dreadwing,Ivy and the others with massive waves of Brainiac robots.The others escape and Superboy-Prime destroys the ship.Ivy is teleported to Gotham and Dreadwing beams onto another ship which Young Canary is on and helps her bring it down. 'Next Generation' When Dreadwing uses a teleporter to transport many captives to Earth,he meets up with other teenage heroes with a background like his.They succeed in successfully destroying many Brainiac ships after bringing their captives to safety.The young heroes hold their ground for a while but are pushed back by the massive waves of reinforcements.They regroup at the Justice League Watchtower where with their former mentors,they devise a plan to hold Brainiac's forces.The former sidekicks create a new base to coordinate attacks and have a base to all report to.Dreadwing,Ivy and Phantasm defend Gotham from Brainiac while Superboy-Prime,Hyper-Girl and Supergirl-Prime defend Metropolis.Star City and Seattle is defended by Robin Hood and Young Canary while Green Lanterns:Maltusian,Jordan Flass and Adrian Hall defend Coast City and other crisis points in the world.Other young heroes defend important places like S.T.A.R Labs,the Watchtower and Azakania.When all of the young heroes attempts prove successful,they regroup at their newly formed base now called the NG Terrestrial.They comment on their suceess and the Flash and Martian Manhunter suggests they become a team.Seeing how successful they were today,all agree and become the Team known as Next Generation. 'Next Generation Roster Increases' Next Generation(also Next Gen or NG for short) gains more members from different or similiar backgrounds from all over the world not to only expand the team but to help out teens with powers and gather a large force to quell the Brainiac attack.Also,despite the threat from Brainiac and his invasion,Villians are using the opportunity to cause havoc and expand their resources:another reason to gather large numbers of teenage heroes.Some of the following include:Maverick(Isaiah Wintergreen),Bionic Woman(Maya Rudolph) and Jacon Duncan. 'Return to Gotham' Before heading to Gotham,he helps further fund the NG Terrestrial,NG Aqua,NG Moon Base,NG Satelitte and NG Watchtower with Phantasm,Maverick,Panther and Nemesis.He also asks Ivy to move in with him which she accepts.He returns to Gotham only to see Scarecrow dousing the city with Fear Gas.Batman suddenly calls him,congratulates him for both his victories against Brainiac and tells him about Scarecrow's operation.Dreadwing starts by defeats many of Scarecrow's henchman and destroys their Fear Gas supplies.After sending the thugs to Arkham,he goes to Gotham's East End using his motorcycle:Vengeance.He assists the Hazmat Teams destroy the barrels of Fear Gas along with rescusing afflicted citizens that are victims of the Fear Gas.After clearing the East End of Scarecrow's Henchman,he receives a distress call from Gotham's Clinic.Rushing to Clinic,he finds the same situation.Saving more afflicted citizens and defeating more of Scarecrows henchman,the Hazmat Teams reveal a device which cleans the air of Fear Gas.He escorts these machines all over the city,meeting much resistance along the way.Once they are active,the Fear Gas starts to be cleansed from the air.Batman tells him that Batwoman has been captured by Scarecrow.He locates and enters Scarecrow's hideout and is ambushed.He manages to defeat his attackers but is heavily dosed with Fear Gas.He begin to see hallucations but manages to keep his sanity and mind intact.He defeats more of Scarecrow's henchmen including Nightmare's which are thugs that have superhuman strength.He then fights Edward and Eddie,henchman that have been enhanced with Fear Gas,Venom and the Monster Men formula.He manages to defeats Edward and Eddie leaving them broken.He then finds Batwoman being tormented by Scarecrow.After freeing her,they go through numerous hallucinations such as thunder and lightning,killer crocs attacking,being shot at and betrayed by their own teammates.Scarecrow runs out of Fear Gas and orders the last of his henchman to attack them but they are defeated.Scarecrow is apprehended and put in Arkham Asylum.Batwoman thanks Dreadwing and tells of another villian and the reappearance of Bane. 'Explosive Intervention' Dreadwing intercepts a phone call from Joker saying that he will start a Gang War and and has a shipment of Apokoliptian weapons coming soon.Dreadwing heads to Burnley Waterfront.He finds a new villian called the Comedian killing rookie cops and taking their weapons.He apprehends the Comedian but he escapes with the weapons.He then fights and defeats all of Falcone's men in the area.He heads to the East End where he encounters the Comedian killing and bribing Cops and releasing prisoners.He is able to apprehend the Clown once again but he again manages to escape.Dreadwing takes out the rest of Falcone's Mob.He hears about the Huntress within Joker's warehouse of Apokoliptian weapons.He investigates and finds a broken Huntress.While he tends to her wounds,Huntress tells him she was ambushed by the Comedian,Catwoman and the new villian Catmaster.All three villians,after taking care of the police and safeguarding/transporting the weapons to Joker's hideout,attack Dreadwing.Huntress who recovers defeats Catwoman.He defeats Catmaster but has his leg broken by the Comedian(who has gained a Apokoliptian battle harness with his own colors) but still manages to knock him out.Catmaster taking advantage of his broken leg gains the advantage over Dreadwing but fortunately is shot by Huntress.Dreadwing and Huntress escape to the Cave while all three villians are taken into custody. 'War on Venom' Dreadwing recieves word from local new reports that Bane is back in Gotham and is distributing Venom in the streets near Gotham's docks.He suits up and arrives but is ambushed by thugs.He defeats them easily and drives to Cape Carmine.He attacks several of Bane's henchmen that are guarding and delivering the shipments.After defeating most of the henchmen,the henchmen remaining conscious take a weaker version of Venom to boost their strength.Regardless,he still uses his gadgetry to defeat the Venom-powered henchman.He proceeds to take several samples from the Venom shipments.He learns from Oracle that the weaker version of Venom gives the same strength-enhancing powers but completely destroys the body after prolonged use.He also learns that even though he disrupted their main shipping routes near the docks,Venom is still getting out.To find the main distribution center,he interogates several of Bane's henchman by taking their Venom injectors.Entering the distribution center and taking care of all henchmen guarding the place along with Nightingale.He faces Bane's Venom supplier Diego and with help from Nightwing defeats him and makes him tell where Bane is located.He also gains all distribution codes/lists and shuts down the shipping terminals.After,he heads to Cape Carmine Lighthouse to face Bane.He then takes on Bane with Nightwing.The two heros create a force overwhelming enough to defeat Bane even on Venom with Dreadwing striking a powerful blow on Bane's back paralyzing him as revenge for destroying Batman's back.He then leaves Bane broken as the Police enter the building. 'Invasion of Area 51' Mordecai turns the Distribution Hub into a secondary safe haven/base from Bane's distribution center.He also buys the Lighthouse to transform the building into a beacon/storage warehouse.Afterwards,he recieves a call to report to the NG Base.There all members are asked by the Justice League to deal with a Brainiac attack on Area 51.NG sends a small team consisting of Superboy-Prime,Dreadwing,Young Canary,Wallcrawler and Search Striker.They destroy several of the Brainaic robots attacking Cadmus.They continue to battle until they reach the center of the attack where Brainiac is trying to steal the kryptonite they have contained.They take back the Kryptonite and face three guardians of a Brainiac ship:Guardian Zeta.Guardian Beta and Guardian Alpha.Dreadwing and Search Striker face Beta and are able to destroy and salvage it's wreckage.Zeta is destroyed by Young Canary while Alpha is melted down by Superboy-Prime.Wallcrawler frees trapped Cadmus agents.They all head to a Brainiac ship where the one who coordinated the attack:the Prime Servitor.Superboy-Prime fights the Servitor first but is knocked out by the massive energy it channels at him.Young Canary has her sonic screams thrown back at her.Search Striker weaponry proves little match for the machine's hide.Dreadwing calls down Photon missles from the Cave which disorients the machine.Superboy-Prime charges at the Prime Servitor from the Sun and destroys it.With the Prime Sevitor defeated Area 51 is secure.Dreadwing brings all he can salvage to the Cave.Unbeknownst to him,an unknown businessman is also deploying teams to salvage the wreckage as well. 'Amusement Mile' Dreadwing is called on by Gordon at GCPD Headquarters.Gordon informs him that Joker and Harley Quinn is taking over the abandoned Amusement Mile park and the GCPD are currently fighting them.After a few moments,Batman calls him to inform the GCPD are overwhelmed and he's going in to stop Joker while Dreadwing takes care of his henchmen and Harley Quinn.Dreadwing arrives at Amusement Mile where he defeats Joker henchmen and arrests them,defuse bombs around the area by throwing them in the river and finding GCPD officers trapped in Joker's poison present boxes.Batman also tells him to collect Gas inhalers and Toxin sprayers which he does.He heads inside Amusement Mile where he frees several police officers trapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn.Dreadwing defeats several lunatics while trying to reach the control room.He reaches the control,only to fight Lefty and Righty:Quinn's bodyguards.They are knocked out by Dreadwing easily who goes after Quinn.He fights Quinn while the remaining GCPD officers take on the Joker's lunatics that where not knocked out by Dreadwing.He detains Quinn,frees Robin and arrest all the lunatics.While Harley is being taken to Arkham,Batman informs him that they have the formula and are researching it now. 'Massacre at Regal Hotel' Dreadwing goes to Special Crimes Unit building where he learned that GCPD special crimes unit are staying.Knowing the Joker or the Comedian would see it as a open target,he scouts the area.After an hour,Jokers men attack the Hotel confirming Dreadwing's suspicions.When he enters,he finds all Cops/SWAT that have survived barely managing to defend themselves.Dreadwing learns that the Special Crimes Unit were trying to use exobytes in Police Science.The Joker took it as a personal challenge and plans to eradicate them while stealing the exobytes.He defeats several of Joker lunatics including SCU recruits that Joker was paying to take him down.Joker unleashes Clayface to defeat Dreadwing.Dreadwing then engages Clayface but is unable to permenantly damage against Clayface so Dreadwing uses a special containment device to trap him.He heads to the SCU mainframe,where Jokers goons have started to destroy.After knocking them unconcious and saving the Data to the Cave's computer,Batman informs him it was just a ruse and Joker's real attack is at Regal Hotel.Once inside,Dreadwing heads to the ballroom after freeing several officers and knocking out several goons.He reaches the Ballroom where he finds the Joker.He engages the Joker after a newly-arrived Batman fights him.Joker traps Batman in a stasis pod with a detonator in hand but Dreadwing takes and destroys the detonator.Joker then attempts to call on several goons on Dreadwing but he defeats them all.In final attempt to escape,he call on the rest of his henchman that are still concious or not in Arkham and reveals he has Gordon strapped to an Electric Chair.Both Batman and Dreadwing defeat Joker's massive Clown army and Dreadwing deactivates the chair.He and Gordon escape the Hotel as the building explodes. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-1' Dreadwing is informed by Wonder Woman that Trigon has broken Doctor Fate's ward and has possessed his daughter Raven as a vessel.Dreadwing then flies to Metropolis in his new jet:Obsidian.Legions of Demons invade Metropolis.He is told Superboy-Prime and Hyper-Girl have destroyed waves of demons along with Steel but are being overwhelmed.Dreadwing heads to a demon attack on the Tommorow District.There he helps the Sentinels of Magic face the demons as well as restoring corrupted souls.He also learns the Science Police:a super-powered police force in Metropolis are being overwhelmed by demons.He defeats all demons there and heads to where Hyper-Girl,Steelstrike and Superboy-Prime are being pushed back.After hours of fighting,Dionysus and Arcane close up the portals preventing anymore to spawn in the area.An exhausted Dreadwing goes to the Science Police HQ where the Teen Titans went inside but didnt come out.Dreadwing defends the paramedics to get all civilians out of the area.Arcane and Dreadwing fight and destroy all demons but Arcane leaves to close portals elsewhere.Dreadwing,alone goes into the Science Police building to free Raven and save the Titans.Dreadwing enters and is joined by Miss Magician.After fighting through demons and even arresting Gotham mobsters,they reach Raven controlling Cyborg,Starfire,Nightwing,Donna Troy.Dreadwing fights and defeats Nightwing,Beast Boy and Cyborg but is shot in the back by Starfire.Miss Magician restores Starfire's mind along with a possessed Donna Troy.Raven then disappears but all of them go after her.They reach Raven only for her to summon demons and corrupted prisoners before disappearing again.They defeat all monsters with Miss Magician purifiying all the prisoners.Miss Magician opens a portal to Raven's Soul-Self as well as keeping her physical body contained.Dreadwing stays outside to fight off any remaining demons while Superboy-Prime and goes inside Raven's Soul-Self along with new member Daywalker go through to the portal.When they leave,they confirm their success..All four leave and gets news of Brother Blood attempting to raise Trigon again. 'Trigon Unleashed Part-2' Dreadwing heads to midtown with Superboy-Prime to face Greed Demons.Dreadwing fights off possessed citizens while Superboy-Prime destroys all Greed demons in sight.Dreadwing is able to lead all police personnel and cilivians out of the area to stop the Greed Demons numbers from rising.Superboy-Prime destroys all of them but starts to lose control of himself briefly.Superboy-Prime leaves after hearing of a wounded but still fighting Hyper-Girl and rushes to her aid.Dreadwing is then joined by Night Robin to fight off Gluttony Demons.They fight but to no avail as when one is down it devours a nearby object to regain strength. Daywalker comes to their aid and kills off every single one due to his vast knowledge of the supernatural.Daywalker also intervenes in destroying the Wrath Demons in a nearby park with Dreadwing.With help from Dionysus and Arcane,Dreadwing tracks the energy signatures to an abandoned hospital in Metropolis.Dreadwing,Miss Magician,Arcane and Raven converge on the hospital killing all demons inside until they reach Blood.When they reach Brother Blood,he summons multiple demons on them as well as cultists.After waves of summoning demons,he attempts to drain Raven but fails.He tries again on Miss Magician but again is prevented by Arcane.Defeated,he vanishes but not before he tells Raven that she will be his bride.Dreadwing collects samples after the others leave for future purposes. 'Xavier Andrews' Dreadwing becoming desperate over the Brainiac situation,makes extremely aggressive attempts to gather a force powerful enough to combat this threat. He is currently in Gotham when he is defeating a large group of criminals. A young boy named Xavier deduces his identity and asks to become his Robin like figure. He at first disapproves to keep him safe but later takes him to sheild him from a Brainiac wave. The boy also shows his skill by helping Kyle with his computer systems from Brainiac's hacking devices. Impressed by the boy's skills and his parents being dead from the attack, he becomes Xavier's adopted father and even gives him his new name: Xavier Andrews. 'Lethal Pod-Cast' Dreadwing patrols Gotham around 8:00.He is suddenly attacked by a plant creature that is being controlled by Poison Ivy.He defeats the plant creature and finds a unconcious person inside.He takes the person to the hospital and discovers he has been transformed.Dreadwing heads back to the area where he was attacked and finds more transformed people as well as plant pods(creatures that are transforming citizens).He engages a group of Mandrakes:creatures that have been empowered by Nature.When he beats them all down,one cries out for help.Dreadwing realizies he can save these people and with help from scientist from Wayne Tech creates a antidote.He spreads this antidote through the exhaust of his jet.He heads to another location where plant people have began attacking.This time he is assisted by Phantasm and Night Robin.They then clear the area of Pod-people and cure them.Dreadwing tracks the source which are the Spore Cannons.Despite heavy resistance,they manage to destroy the Spore Cannons.Dreadwing thanks Nightwing and asks him to go back to Bludhaven as people need him there.Nightwing relucantly accepts but also recieves a gift from Dreadwing.Dreadwing heads inside Poison Ivy's lair with Night Robin while Nightwing heads back.Night Robin gets lost inside the Greenhouse and is captured by Poison Ivy.Dreadwing kills off all the plant monsters in the main entryway until he catches up to Harvey Bullock.Oracle contacts him and informs him Robin is also captured by Ivy.He tells Bullock to leave and advances to find Robin and Night Robin.Dreadwing tears through multiple mopnsters,releases trapped citizens and cops to find Robin and Night Robin.Ivy,aware of his assault on her lair sends Gallows Oak monsters to kill him.He survives and destroys them using explosives.He finds Ivy underground and she takes control of Robin and Night Robin.They fight Dreadwing but are both knocked out.Ivy summons her guardians to kill Dreadwing.He uses an anti-plant formula to destroy them further hurting Ivy.She goes into a rage and attacks Dreadwing along with a Sequoia Lord.Dreadwing uses explosives on the Plant Lord destroying it.Poison Ivy surrenders no longer wanting to send more plants to their doom.Robin and Night Robin regain conciousness.Robin arrests Ivy while Night Robin asks Dreadwing "Who taught you how to punch".Both share a laugh before leaving. 'Lantern Interference' Dreadwing is contacted by Green Lantern Adrian Hall about the Green Lantern Corp.Adrian says something on Earth is causing interference with their rings and the Sinestro Corp has attacked them in Metropolis.Adrian asks for Dreadwing's help which he receives as Dreadwing flies to the Green Lantern/Sinestro Corp warzone.He arrives and finds the Green Lanterns being seriously overpowered.Adrian gives him a Green Lantern ring to help Dreadwing against the Sinestro Corpsmen.Dreadwing proves to be a powerful ally with the Green Lantern ring as his will is powerful enough to completely outmatch Veteran members of the Sinestro Corps.He demonstates this by defeating several Shock Troopers in a omni-directional blast after they tried to ambush him.Oracle and Superboy-Prime contact Dreadwing to inform him that all reasoning with Sinestro has failed and his forces are zooming in on City Hall.Adrian Hall escorts him to City Hall where the Sinestro Corp have already ravaged.Dreadwing joins the fight against them defeating some of their most powerful members with Adrian.He further assists the Green Lanterns by stealing Sinestro Corp Power Batteries which he keeps for himself.Oracle has been watching their energy signatures while telling Dreadwing that something is trying to rewrite them.Sinestro becomes desperate and orders his men to capture Green Lantern rings.Adrian and Dreadwing manage to prevent this,Dreadwing gets his ring taken by Arkillo.Despite this,Dreadwing manages to barely hold off Arkillo before Adrian knocks him out with a fist construct.Oracle informs all NG and Green Lantern Corp members that Sinestro has created a massive fear generator increase the power of their malfunctioning rings.Adrian stays outside dealing with rest of the Sinestro Corps while Dreadwing goes inside City Hall's ruins alone to find John Stewart and destroy the Fear Generator.Once inside,Dreadwing assists a platoon of Green Lanterns in defeating Sinestro Corp members as well as a Manhunter.He scans and transports the machine to the Cave.He finds Sinestro in the Main Hall with John Stewart.The two start fighting with Sinestro and his men quickly gaining the advantage.Dreadwing joins in evening the fight.Sinestro attempts to disintegrate him but is stopped by Adrian who shields Dreadwing.Adrian and Stewart defeat Sinestro and arrest him.Adrian thanks Dreadwing for his help and gives him his own personal Green Lantern ring.Dreadwing then offers him to be apart of Next Generation;an offer that Adrian accepts. 'The First Clue' Dreadwing suits up and heads down to Burnley where the Joker's clowns have attacked.Batman requires Dreadwing to not only cull the numbers of Joker's clowns but to defuse bombs they have set up around the neighborhood.Dreadwing faces the clowns with the remaining police as they were being killed before he got there.Nearly all are defeated until the remaining clown fires at him five times.Dreadwing survives,takes and destroys the clowns gun and and beats him unconcious.Dreadwing,badly hurt activates an EMP that disables the bombs in the neighborhood rescuing hostages while the EMP was charging.Batman informs him while Dreadwing was fighting,he was sent a encrypted message.As soon as Dreadwing was done,Batman decoded the message and was given a set of coordinates.He gives Dreadwing these coordinates and tells him to find the location.Dreadwing finds a Question mark-covered box meaning the clue was from the Riddler.Oracle contacts him on the mystery saying the Riddler gave up being a criminal and started his own detective agency but from the info given,it seemed like he was going back into his old persona. 'Clue Two' The Ridder's clue is "When is an attack not an attack".Batman figures out is means the Joker's attack in Burnley is a decoy and another attack is happening somewhere in Gotham.He gives Dreadwing the coordinates to the location.As expected,the Joker has attacked another location.Dreadwing fights off the mainiacs without the police's help.He is successful and rescues all the hostages they have captured.He tends to the tramatized victims but Batman gives him another set of coordinates.The location has another box which gives him a riddle.Oracle says the riddle sounds like it seems as if someone is controlling the Joker but dismisses the thought. 'Final Clue' Batman gives Dreadwing a final set of coordinates which leads him to a business complex area.The Joker has not only attacked the area with clowns but has unleashed an platoon of robots that have a resemblance to the android Red Tornado.The Police arrived but are slaughtered by the combined force of the robots and clowns.Dreadwing attacks in the middle of the attack defeating the clowns but being pinned down by robots.Dreadwing activates an EMP to disable them,take there cores and destroy the deployment Vans.He also gets there blueprints and collects the destroyed machines for study.He recieves coordinates for another box to find.Riddler reveals he resides at the Monarch Trading Card company and is targeted for assassination from the Joker for exposing his plans with the J1N1 robots.He enters the building and is spotted by clowns.He defends and knocks them unconcious.Riddler sees him and acknowledges him for getting so far.He is confronted with a clue but easily solves it gaining access to more of the building.He is ambushed but still manages to be the last person standing.He is stopped by another riddle which again solves with ease.He sneak attacks a group of clowns before solving the final riddle.He reaches the Riddler who tells him that Deathstroke is behind him.Dreadwing attacks Deathstroke with each side having no advantage over the other.Deathstroke,tired of Dreadwing uses a grenade launcher but the young hero disarms him before the first shot.After a long period of time,Deathstroke gains the advantage and shoots Dreadwing in the leg.The Riddler informs Deathstroke that the Joker cannot pay him and the contract is off.Deathstroke leaves shortly afterards.Riddler tells Dreadwing that T.O Morrow was working with Joker but has gone rogue,T.O Morrow has the real formula and that he is going somewhere else to hide.Dreadwing informs Batman and Oracle with the new information. 'The Religion of Crime' Oracle informs Ken that the Intergang:a international crime organization is in Gotham and is spreading.For more info,he goes to the Question.Question and Batwoman have been tracking Intergang and with Oracle's help they locate a safehouse that belongs to a Intergang Crime boss.He enters the safehouse and sneak attacks every single Intergangster due to their alien weaponry.He reaches the Underboss and after defeating his henchmen,beats him.The Underboss says the Mannheim will gain infinite power once he kills the daughter of Cain and it's happening tonight.Later after taking the Intergang Penthouse for his own,he tracks down Mannheim with help from Oracle.Dreadwing enters a mysterious warehouse and battle through many Intergangster's to reach Mannheim.He is nearly killed by a feline attacker and it escapes.He is also attack by Maulers with one nearly smashing his skull.Despite this,he advances through the warehouse.He encounters the Slasher again but defeats it this time.Another Mauler comes to claim his life but is knocked unconcious.He still advances through the warehouse despite heavily bleeding and massive damage to his body.He faces Kyle Abbot:a wolf hybrid and defeats the creature.After he defeats Kyle,he faces his master Whisper O' Daire.She begins to kill him but he uses an explosive to knock her out.He takes the warehouse for his own and exits.Oracle informs him it was a ruse to capture Batwoman and sacifice her for the prophecy.He enters the Temple of Crime where Intergangster's have been waiting for him.He still defeats them all and takes their weapons.He encounters more Slashers but using his prior knowledge of former encounters defeats them as well.He finally reaches Bruno who stabs Batwoman and gains immense power.He initally starts to lose but with help from Question they gain the upper hand.He rescues Batwoman and detains Bruno using a power-containment device. 'Surface Attack' Dreadwing gets a telepathic call from the Martian Manhunter saying Aquaman is attacking Metropolis with his Atlantean Army.Dreadwing uses Obsidion to travel to Metropolis.He heads to the battlesite:Suicide Slums where he encounters several Atlanteans.He defends himself trying to reason with them and establish an alliance.He deduces that they are being controlled against their will to fight.He is able to repel the Atlanteans with help from Aquamaster,Cora and Hydro-lad.Aquamaster gains Aquaman's plans through his Atlantean Crystals set up around Suicide Slums.Cora stops the Atlanteans from transforming people into slaves while Aquamaster frees all of the transformed.They advance deeper into the slums facing ever-increasing numbers of the Atlantean army.When the Atlantean Army's numbers start to drop they become desperate and transform fleeing citizens.Cora manages to reverse this process but is attacked by several Tigersharks.She manages to defeat them but has her arm broken.Aquamaster stays back to tend her arm while Dreadwing and Hydro-lad advance to Aquaman's lair.Hydro-lad sabotages all Atlantean Teleportation devices to stop them from advancing further into Metropolis.Dreadwing plants explosives around the shore and detonates them decimating several Atlanteans.Hydro-lad destroy the Tidestones surronding the shore.Oracle contacts Dreadwing saying the information she had gotten from the Martian Manhunter says Queen Mera is behind the attack and Aquaman is her slave.Dreadwing and Hydro-lad enter an abandoned warehouse on the docks.Martian Manhunter is already in the building. Martian Manhunter transforms them into Atlanteans to gain intel from them.The Atlanteans block Martian's mental suggestions so they fight their way through,they end up disrupting a Tidal Wave summoning ritual in the process.They reach Aquaman and Queen Mera through the gates.Queen Mera turns out to be Circe and commands Aquaman to fight them.Aquaman is easily defeated by Martian Manhunter.Circe attacks Manhunter and Dreadwing fights off Aquaman.Dreadwing is knocked out by the King of Atlantis but Hydro-lad steps in take his place.Aquaman is defeated by a bomb planted on his back before he knocked out Dreadwing.The newly arrived Aquamaster and Cora arrive to rescue the actual Queen Mera.Circe is defeated by the Martian Manhunter and escapes.Dreadwing awakens and is thanked by Aquaman for his assistance.Martian Manhunter and Aquaman call off the attack while Dreadwing heads back to Gotham. 'Final Exam' Dreadwing is contacted by Oracle who informs him that Felix Faust is stealing the souls of students at Gotham University.Already heading there,Dreadwing scouts ahead and meets up with Captain Marvel and Captain Shazam.Captain Shazam informs him that Black Adam is attempting to bring back his dead wife Orisis by using Faust's stolen souls.Dreadwing then heads to the attacked area along with Captain Shazam and fight off the mindless zombies that Faust has created.Faust reveals his new sidekick:Sebastian Foust(or Soultrapper) to summon his Magents.Captain Shazam easily defeats the Magents and Sabastian.Felix retreats to Gotham University Warehouse as Dreadwing follows him.Felix transforms everyone into Zombies in the Warehouse and escapes.The Zombies quickly kill off most of the security guards leaving one at the top floor.Dreadwing is able to cleave through the Zombies with relative ease,take several Kahndaq artifacts and resuces the guard(Reyes) whom he befriends.He heads to Gotham University to destroy Foust Deathless Obliesks but they are impentrable by the living.Wonder Woman tells Dreadwing to give his soul to the demon Etrigan for safekeeping.Ken transforms into a Zombie but keeps his mortality and is able to destroy the Obliesks.He enters the University and faces the Zombies immediately.He defeats them all but attracts a Soulless Lord.He destroys the Soulless Lord in a lenghty battle.He heads further into the University freeing trapped students and defeating the Magents.He uses artifacts from the previous warehouse to open a portal to Isis tomb.He enters and encounters several Mummies and is ambushed by ancient Scarabs.He manages to defeat all in his way until he reaches Faust,Adam and Isis.Felix Faust takes Black Adam's powers and transfers them to Isis but makes her his slave.Faust commands Isis to attack Dreadwing but Captain Shazam intervenes defeating Isis and Faust.Black Adam gains his powers back swearing revenge on both of them.Captain Shazam takes Isis dead body and delivers it to Kahndaq.Dreadwing exits the University and helps rebuild while also donating 2.7 million in the process building a intimate relationship with the Unversity's Dean:Sharon Whitfield. 'Spectral Embrace' Dreadwing heads to Metropolis where the Spectre has attacked.Concerned and aattempting to gain more information he finds a Sentinal of Magic to help him.The Sentinal informs him that the Specter has gone mad and is creating spirits out of dead souls to wreak havoc. Dreadwing encounters several spirits while on his way to on City Hall where the Specter has took over. Though he defeats sevevalon his own he's unable to completely destroy/banish them.He eventually encounters Superboy-Prime who is facing the same problem. The two work together to repel the spirits and find someone who can send them back.The pair meet up with the Sentinals of Magic and Morlun(a member of their team) to quell the threat.Morlun explains the Sentinals have created a magical barrier that will banish any souls brought up by the Spectre back to their respective realms .Superboy-Prime uses his flight power and amazing speed to collect most of the spirits into the barrier.Despite the plan going smoothly, more spirits arrive in their place. Morlun realiizes that something is creating more. He finds his answer when a massive black figure creates more in front of him. He overpowers the small army and banishes them . Dreadwing attacks the creature but has no effect on it as phase right past.He is then knocked aside.The Sentinals see this and offer to dim his soul as the creature apparently cannot be harmed by the living.He accepts and with assistance from Morlun, he has he spiritual essence dimmed along with Superboy-Prime. He fights the creature again but this time is successful in hitting the creature as well as downing it. When Dreadwing stands triumphant, he notices there are more but the other creatutes are put down but Superboy-Prime and Morlun in an instant. They enter the City Hall in an attempt to stop the Specter. They cleave through multiple spirits qnd eventually end up with Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan informs them the Specter is in the next room.Upon entering, the Specter attacks but Hal Jordan defends them.Hal holds off the Specter while the otjets find whats causing him to go mad.They find strange crystals which Morlun identifies to have the Spectre's humanity and other emotions inside.The three destroy all the crystal meeting resistance along the way. The Specter overwhelmed but his actions disappears.Hal recharges his WV ring but is attacked by the Spectre. The three battle him forcing the Specter to find a host.His first choice is Superboy-Prime and he becomes the Specter. Dreadwing, Morlun and Hal are forced to fight Superboy-Prime in his empowered state but are defeated.Hal creates Kryptonite which drive the Spectre out of Superboy-Prime. The Specter chooses Hal next but is stopped by Morlun who is possessed instead.Morlun is eventually separated from the Specter by Superboy.The Specter lies defeated but Eclipso appears and attacks him.The Specter using the last of his strength chooses Dreadwing as his new host . Dreadwing having new godlike powers battles Eclipso. Having the advantage in fighting and adapting to his newfound power, Dreadwing easily defeats the Villain. The Specter then seperates from Dreadwing then banishes Eclipso promising him judgment. The Specter thanks the heroes and rewards them with Dreadwing receiving a vial of his own power along with Eclipso's, Superboy-Prime receives a power boost as does Morlun but with access to slight Divine powers as well . The Specter then leaves.The four comment on their gifts while leaving City Hall. 'T.O Takedown' Dreadwing arrives at the the JLA Watchtower to speak with Batman who has urgently and specifically requested him.Batman informs on Brainiac and how the alien is advancing but also on his former sidekick's progress congratulating him on his heroism and acts throughout the world. Batman then gets to his real point, he has found the source of the Joker's new Toxin:T.O Morrow. Dreadwing agrees to enter Morrow's lair to destroy it.He arrives at Morrow's lair and sneaks in.Once inside and finding the secret entrance, he is assaulted by J1N1 robots, the same robots used when he was defeating the Joker's goons a while back.He barely manages to defeat them as the they attack in large groups. As he advances, he is caught in a blaze set by T.O Morrow. He survives without too much damage to him and accidentally trips Morrow's security system that sets up automated turrets to kill him.He dodges the turrets and destroys the system. He encounters more androids and again achieves victory. He encounters a room full of robots ready to kill him as well as a electrical floor.His suit is shock-absorbant so he is unaffected at take on the robots with ease. He then faces a corrupted Red Tornado.He prevails over the android and restores Tonardo back to his former self.He finds the Batman,Joker,Harley Quinn and Robin infected with with Morrow's new toxin.Morrow escapes and Joker traps Batman. Dreadwing easily defeats Joker and the Villain escapes with Harley.Batman and Robin escape to a STAR Labs facility which happens to be taken over by Brainiac.Oracle then transports Dreadwing to the same facility but not before Dreadwing leaves a reconstruction drone to make the lab in his image and take it over. He enters the facility to take on the Brainiac robots invading. He easily cleaves through them and takes their cores . He then entets the teleporter to the Star Labs Space Station to repel the invaders. He is contacted by Batman to restore the gravity and the three terminals to restore the station to Star Labs control.He encounters several Brainiac drones which he defeats while switching the gravity on in one of the ports.He returns to the the central hub.He enters Door bay Alpha and switches on the weapon systems ad well as clearing out most Brainiac drones. He finally activates the third terminal and activates the life support systems. Hehrads to the Beta wing, a wing completely controlled by Brainiac.He activates it's defense systems. He then withstood a total of fiftheen Brainiac waves.He heads to the mainframe and then sabotages it. This creates a robotic batman that to kill the original and teleports to the Batcave.Dreadwing collects all the data here then goes to the Batcave.He find Batman trapped by his robotic duplicate.He fights the robot duplicate but it absorbs Batman's skills making it harder for him.The robot then calls an army of Brainiac drones to on the Batcave.Dreadwing turns on the defenses destroying the drones. The duplicate when 100% of Batman's skills fights him. After a long battle, Dreadwing destroys the drone and frees Batman. Batman thanks for saving him and the Batcave. Oracle teleports Dreadwing out of the Batcave.Aftetwards, Kyle returns to his estate to which Nightingale asks where he's been. After telling her, she becomes worried but he reassures her everything is okay. They embrace and then make love to each other. 'On the Offensive' Deciding to finally go on the Offensive, Dreadwing gathers most of Next Gen's roster to use an all-out attack on Brainiac and his army.Dreadwing starts by forcing Brainiac's army from the ground up.Due to the all out suddenness of the attack, Brainiac's forces are near overwhelmed by the young heroes .Of course, this does not go unnoticed as Brainiac sends down creatures called the Avatars of Power.The Avatar of Meta(created off the knowledge of Superheroes and Sunstone crystals),The Avatar of Tech(created from knowledge of Earth's technology and the Avatar of Magic based of Magical entities. The three avatars split up to sepetate locations.Dreadwing leads a team of heros who wield Technology in their crusade to follow the Avatar of Tech. The Avatar creates three more androids just like it.The avatars then go to to locations that hold the most advanced technology such as Maverick's Penthouse,Dreadwing's Cave hideout, the Batcave and Azakania.The heroes converge on the Batcave as all the other locations have security powerful to stall the Avatars. They quickly battle the Avatar and destroy it due to help from the Batcave's defense measures. All of a sudden, Brainiac appears.The heroes infuriated at the Galactic Conquestor for all the trouble and destruction he caused usher a massive attack bringing him down . Brainiac appears dead but is discovered to be an android. The teenage heroes then defend Maverick's Penthouse from an assault. Dreadwing sends the rest of his teammates to Azakania to defend the province while he,Ivy, Search Striker, Maverick and Night Robin to defend the Cave as they were one of the only people he trusted out of most of the team. Upon arrival, one of the four avatars attack but is easily repeled.The Avatar before shuting down informs about Brainiac's plans to conquer Earth to find the Nexus of Realities and take over the Multiverse. 'Rise of the Prime Avatars' Dreadwing informed by the Avatar rushes to inform the other premier superhero teams such as the Justice League of America, the Teen Titans, JSA among others.On route to the JLA Watchtower, he is intercepted by a Brainiac Strikecruiser.He dodges it's initial blast but is caught in the explosion. He survives and is aided by Search Striker and Nightingale. Together, they destroy the Strikecruiser. Dreadwing and the others appear before the league informing them of the situation. The Justice League puts the problems in his hands as they are busy dealing with the villians to help. Alone, Dreadwing heads to the Cave making plans and preparations to end the invasion. Once his plans are completed, he sets out to his other teammates to bring them to fruition but they are preoccupied with three massive creatures. Brainiac taunts Dreadwing as he approaches his teammates as they are busy fighting. Brainiac brags that he has unleashed the Prime Avatars on the world. 'The Prime Battleground' Dreadwing is horrified to see his team defeated by the Prime Avatars so quickly.He summons Obsodian to help him distract the Avatars. At first, he leads them away from his helpless team members but is knocked out of the sky soon afterwards. He is cornered by the Avatars but protected by his previously fallen teammates. Dreadwing leads the team against the Avatars, Dreadwing leads a of Tech-based heros and unpowered vigilantes to fight the Prime Avatar of Tech . Unfortunately, the Avatar manages to defeat them. Dreadwing instead orders different types of heros to fight different Avatars. Dreadwing leads the Tech-based heros to instead attack the Prime Avatar of Meta:a Kryptonian Sunstone creature. Due to the creature being made for Metahumans and Dreadwing's team has powerful tech capable of harming or defeating the Metahumans it was based after, the Prime Avatar of Meta is defeated(with some assistance from Superboy-Prime) . Dreadwing later leads his Tech-based team to assist Dionysus Magical team against the Prime Avatar of Magic. They stand exhausted but victorious over the two defeated Avatars. The Prime Avatar of Tech is quickly defeated by the Metahuman heroes. As the teenage heroes stand triumphant, the Avatars suddenly disappear.Brainiac then sets his final plan into motion to drill into Earth's core to the Nexus of Realities and gain control over the Multiverse. 'Last Stand' Dreadwing leads the entire NG roster to follow Brainiac as the alien has already started to bore into the Earth through the GCPD Police Headquarters. NG attacks Brainiac's Skull Ship and manages to down the vessel but Brainiac manages to escape.He unleashes his Prime Avatars once again. Dreadwing splits the team up once again with the Tech-based heros under his control, Magical heroes under Dionysus leadership and Metahumans or superpowered heroes under Superboy-Prime's guidance. The Avatar of Tech attacks the team but due to their knowledge of the machine and it being weakened from it's last battle is defeated once again. Dreadwing notes that the battle was to easy this time before realizing the battle was a ruse . After the Prime Avatars of Meta and Magic are defeated, he commands the team to follow him back to the GCPD Headquarters. He finds Brainiac at the bottom having constructed a battlefield near the Nexus. Next Gen follows him into the tunnel where Brainiac unleashes his Prime Avatars once again as the others were decoys. Dreadwing changes his team's strategy with an all-out attack. The plans proves to be successful as the Avatars are easily and soundly defeated. Brainiac then summons a clone of himself with all three Avatars powers and abilities. Due to the team being weakened it gains an advantage but Arcanite use his Magic to revitalize NG . Brainiac enters the Nexus of Realities and gains immense power.When he attempts to gain more, Dreadwing pulls him out using a retractable cable . Brainiac use his newfound power to defeat the entire NG roster. When things look dire, the JLA and Teen Titans arrive finished with dealing with the Earth's villians. They put up an offense powerful to combat Brainiac and his power. NG members Search Striker, Jacon Duncan and Maverick discover Brainiac using a magical tether to the Nexus of Realities. All three fire at the formation behind Brainiac and cause it to crumble, blocking him from the Nexus and cutting off his tether. Brainiac uses the rest of his power from the Nexus of Realities to defeat all the superhero teams confronting him.As Brainiac prepares to kill them all in one massive explosion by absorbing the power from the Brainiac Avatar clone, an unknown force fires a green energy blast at him.The entity reveals it's self to be a creation of Dreadwing as he has used the vial of power the Spectre gave to him and made it into an entity with a tether to the Spectre. Ken then gives the entity his a consciousness and nicknames it "Avatar" after it shows him future events and after the entity acts as a guardian to Ken. Avatar then absorbs Brainiac's power and defeats him.Avatar then revitalizes all heroes present, destroys Brainiac's army and seals the Nexus of Realities. Avatar then gives a farewell to his creator before merging with the Nexus as Avatar expended too much energy. 'Aftermath' Dreadwing along with Maverick and Bionic Woman plan for construction of a base and center to check Avatar's power level and to keep the Nexus of Realities from the wrong hands. All members of NG are sent to initiate repairs to destroyed areas of the world with importance. Dreadwing is called by the Justice League to congratulate him in his effort and instrumental role in the stopping of the invasion. He is granted higher JLA member status, new high technology equipment and given access to the funds of Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries and Kord Legacy to help fund his team and crusade. Along with his higher rank in the JLA, he becomes the official leader of Next Generation. Dreadwing then prepares to fund the entire team. Next Generation then salvages all remains of the invasion to prepare for a potential future invasion and to increase his team's power . Brainiac is captured by the JLA but eventually escapes into space. With everything in order, Earth is free from intergalactic harm for now. 'Contagion Dreadwing is off spending time with with Ivy as he is sent a alert by the Batman.When arriving to the Batcave, he is shown the video tape of Azrael saying the order of Saint Dumas is sending a plague to Gotham. They are unable to recieve help as the corrupt mayor: Armand Krol has replaced Jim Gordon with the incompent Andrew Howe. He receives news from Batman how has infiltrated a U.S military base that the Apocalypse Virus is a deadly strain of Ebola. The virus kills in 12 hours by mutating the victim until their eyes bleed. The carrier is Daniel Maris, an agent of St. Dumas who does not know he's been infected. Maris is a chairman at Babylon Towers, Gotham's most exclusive luxury apartments, and they decide to seal themselves off from the plague he tells them is coming.Maris begins dying, and Gotham's wealthy realize they've sealed themselves inside with the plague. He reveals that there was an earlier plague in Greenland, and a survivor named Kendall Stuart might be used to create an antidote.The military is sent in and Gotham is placed under quarantine. Dreadwing is attacked by several members of the Order of St Dumas and Penguin's mercenaries. He casually defeats them and strips them of their weapons.Kendall Stuart's cabin is assaulted by the Order of St. Dumas, who want to make sure there is no antidote. Stuart is shot dead and Robin returns to Gotham with a blood sample. Azrael and Catwoman learn of two more survivors, and they team up with Tracker to find them. They pursue a gangster named Fong in San Francisco, but he believes himself immortal and commits suicide. Batman attempts to make an antidote with Stuart's blood.Poison Ivy is released from Arkham to deliver it into Babylon, and she tries to extort money from the dying billionaires. The GCPD officers Hardback Bock,Harvey Bullock, and Renee Montoya, conspire to replace Howe with Gordon. Robin helps Nightwing and Huntress deal with rioters, and he's infected when a diseased looter spits in his face. Poison Ivy begins mind-controlling the infected to do her bidding after she discovers the antidote doesn't work. Gordon takes over the GCPD and leads them through the streets, putting down looters. The mayor Krol is infected and Dreadwing lets him die in an abandoned chamber because of his ties to Gotham's corrupt individuals. The governor quaranties Gotham using martail law. Dreadwing directs Batman away from the military when they attempt to attack him with a battialion of tanks. He then helps the military stop a Bio-weapon named Thrax. Azrael investigates the virus with Brian Bryan and Sister Lilhy. They realize that "Ebola Gulf A" is a weapon called "Sin Cleanser" by the Order of St. Dumas. Brother Rollo realizes one of his underlings released the virus, and has Brother Zoo execute the man for his betrayal. Lilthy figures out a cure while Dreadwing and Azrael fight off Dumas agents sent to execute them.Azrael and Dreadwing fights through the military barricade and delivers the cure, which has a 100% success rate. It's revealed that while Azrael was storming the gates, Brian and Xavier simply faxed the cure to every hospital, and the city is saved. Krol's body is found and he is replaced by Marion Grange, who removes Howe and reinstates Gordon. Robin briefly teams up with Catwoman to take down rioters, then happily returns to his parents. Dreadwing then pays Catwoman for help. '''Legacy When Armand Krol's body was inspected, Batman realizes that they never cured the Apocalypse Virus. It has mutated into a new dormant strand, and Robin is still infected. Azrael explains that a true cure may be found in the Sudan. There's a fabled location that the Order of St. Dumas, and a shadowy figure called the Immortal, have been at war to control for centuries.Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Grange struggle to keep the city from plunging into panic. Batman is forced to leave the city, and he reluctantly puts Huntress in charge while he's gone.[1]Huntress stops a plot by the Penguin to cause chaos through D.A. Seth Voder and profit from the virus.The "Immortal" is revealed to be Ra's al Ghul, who orders them executed immediately. Dreadwing arrivies in time to help fight their way through an army of soldiers while Ra's destroys the facility and escapes with Talia and Ubu. It's explained that Ra's controls the plague, and he plans to wipe out 90% of humanity so he can take over the world. While Ra's flies away in a helicopter, Ubu reveals himself to be Bane, who is the newly chosen husband for Talia. Dreadwing stops the League from releasing plague into the Louvre, then returns to Gotham.[5] In Edinburgh, Batman teams up with local Picts to thwart the League again.[6] He is forced to team up with Lady Shiva in Calcutta, and they stop another outbreak.[7] The heroes return to Gotham, where Ra's has planned his final attack. Dreadwing wipes the VIRUS out by blowing up Aventine Casino. Bane challenges him again, and reveals that he plans to overthrow Ra's. Batman defeats him on the pier, but Bane's body disappears into the water.[8] Huntress, Nightwing, and Robin, pursue Ra's in his massive boat the Shrike. Robin is able to sneak on board and hack into the COMPUTERS with Oracle's help, successfully retrieving the cure. Huntress and Nightwing are nearly executed, but Xavier rescues them while the boat explodes.[9] In the aftermath, vaccines are distributed and Gotham is saved. Despite Wayne Enterprises exhausting its resources in the relief effort, Bruce is shocked to see the sheer number of corpses.Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya try to interrogate the captured assassins. Dreadwing instead beats the assassins senseless and takes their gear. GCPD Headquarters is attacked by suicide bombers but later repaired. and Gordon repairs his marriage with Sarah Essen by showing her how much he cares during the assault. Batman and Robin feel guilty for the lives they couldn't save, but Alfred and Dreadwing reminds them that every single citizen of Gotham would be dead if not for their efforts. Cataclysm Gotham City is overdue for an earthquake, and seismologist Jolene Relazzo detects that a huge one is coming.1 The city is unexpectedly hit with a massive earthquake, and nobody is prepared. Wayne Manor collapses with Alfred inside.Dreadwing is contained safely in the Cave due to the cave having protection against Earthquakes and reinforce with titanium. Oracle survives because all Wayne-owned buildings are fortified to withstand earthquakes. Harvey Bullock and Anarky put aside their differences to save lives. Nightwing hears about the earthquake in Bludhaven, and dashes across the river to help survivors. Huntress leads people out of the subway and lets a small-time gangster die much to Batman's dismay and Dreadwing appoval. Renee Montoya is caught on her day off, and handles looters in midtown. Jolene Relazzo is kidnapped by a villain named Quakemaster. Quakemaster goes on TV claiming responsibility for the disaster, and holds Gotham hostage for one hundred million dollars.10 Wayne Enterprises begins hiring thugs as mercenaries to rescue trapped civilians. Dreadwing hunts down Quakemaster beats him and saves Jolene. Dreadwing then fights looters and rallies the police with Barbara Gordon. Dreadwing later joins the Huntress in capturing escaped inmates. The skyline is devastated, and there's an estimated bodycount of over 100,000. Batman looks over the city with Robin, Deadwing and Nightwing, then remarks that at least the danger is over for now. No Man's Land With hopes for rehabilitating the broken city, the United States government declared it a No Man's Land, which effectively quarantined the entire island city. Bridges were destroyed, and any other means of entering or leaving was guarded by the U.S. Army. While the JLA and Next Gen did not assist in the quarantine for ethical reasons, they were so occupied keeping outside forces from conquering the city, that the situation inside was left to Dreadwing and his allies; Superboy-Prime, semi-relatedly, offered his help in the city but Dreadwing refused.Dreadwing sends Ivy and Xavier to a luxury estate he bought outside the city for their protection. Inside the city, the freed inmates of Arkham Asylum battled for control, as did various gangs. Fighting to reduce the chaos were the members of Gotham's Police Force who chose to stay behind, as well as heroes like Oracle and Huntress, who adopted the Batgirl persona in Batman's absence.What Batman returned to was a system of anarchy on a grand scale. Since there was no longer anywhere to spend it, money became worthless; people would barter anything from batteries to services to protection for daily necessities. It seemed the only person to have any use for cash was the Penguin, who had nightly events where those few with cash left spent it all on such rare and simple items as an apple. The Penguin, despite his riches and implicit opportunities to flee the city, instead opted to stay. He had his own mysterious leak to the outside and apparently enjoyed taking advantage of the dire situation in Gotham.With Batman being gone for so long, and his very existence debatable in the Gotham underworld, the Huntress was able to pass herself off as not only Batgirl, but Batman himself, as she faced off against many of Gotham's criminals. Following the example of the gangs in town, she even tagged her territory with the bat symbol. Dreadwing himself claims some territory around his estate and several other locations form Gotham's worst. He also culled some of the criminal population when Batman was gone saying " he was only avenging the deaths that happen before the Cataclysm started" and as revenge for the death of his parents, he kills Martyr II. In an effort to redeem herself, the Huntress went to the aid of a church that was open as a hospital and sanctuary to anyone desiring it in Gotham. Having no protection because of their benevelent intentions, the church and its kind staff were sitting ducks. The Huntress' desires to use her expertise to protect them was seen more as an unnecessary and warlike show of force than as help, even when she was trying to halt the Scarecrow's machinations to sabotage the church's efforts. It seemed to the Huntress that no matter what she did, she could never earn the approval of the Batman but she did however earn the trust and support of Dreadwing.Several members of Batman's Rogue's Gallery were there to help maintain the terror, though even they still had to improvise and had difficulty surviving, as did everyone else. Two-Face became a major warlord, acquiring and losing territory every so often, and caused problems for the police and in a daring move kidnapped Jim Gordon for breaking a previous alliance. The Penguin, as previously mentioned, remained in the city and was approached by Mercy Graves, acting on behalf of Lex Luthor, to begin a rudimentary clean-up of the downtown districts for Luthor's eventual move-in. Poison Ivy took over Robinson Park (though in the series Ivy did not act as a villain; she instead cared for numerous orphans, was nearly killed by Clayface, and in a deal with Batman was left alone in exchange for her providing fresh produce twice a week to the remaining citizens).Without the benefit of advanced technology, Oracle used her resources to become a low-tech version of herself. She used paper to document events and the passage of time, operatives and emergency phones (knowing which ones were still in operation) to gather intel, and maps coloured by pencils to keep track of who controlled which portions of the city at a particular time. Her maps were frequently shown in the comics to help the reader follow the progression of territorial disputes (Gotham City maps in current series are based in large part on Oracle's maps from this series). Oracle remained one of the few people in the city with the ability to contact the outside world.Eventually, thanks in no small part to the financial and political machinations of Lex Luthor--dipping his hands, as ever, in both legitimate and illegal means to achieve his goals--Gotham City was released and rebuilt, and rejoined the United States. Under the Hood Jason Todd is resurrected as an amnesiac and crawls out of his own grave, eventually taken in by Talia al Ghul who restores his personality through a Lazarus Pit. Distraught to find that Batman had not cared enough to avenge his death against the Joker, he takes on the identity of Red Hood as his own man. This resurrection is explained as a result of Superboy-Prime punching the walls of reality during Infinite Crisis.Dreadwing is delighted to see Jason alive and his crime-fighting methods but is distraught by his near insanity.Red Hood begins terrorizing the Gotham underworld to enlist Black Mask's soldiers into his own organization, allowing the drug trade to continue under his control with stricter restrictions. Batman and Nightwing meet him for the first time when he blows up a shipment of weapons on a boat they had taken down, chasing him until he releases a stolen Amazo prototype to fight them.Together they improvise and destroy the android by taking out his individual components, while Red Hood uses the distraction to steal another shipment containing several hundred pounds of Kryptonite however Dreadwing steals the shipment back even questioning the source of it.Mister Freeze is sent to reclaim the merchandise and all four of them fight it out until the Hood leaves, saying this had been a ploy to get his lay of the land.Red Hood teams up with Onyx, although he betrays her when she tries to stop the murder of several criminals.During a climactic fight between the two men, Jason reveals himself to Bruce and explains his intention to change the face of crime-fighting. To prevent hundreds of unnecessary tragedies, he will bring death to those who deserve it. Alfred asks if the old Robin costume should be removed from the Batcave, but Bruce insists that this doesn't change anything at all. Red Hood then destroys Black Mask's skyscraper headquarters with rockets. Dreadwing denounces his ties to the Batman after Bruce wonders/appears conflicted about saving Jason from the Secret Society.Kyle and Jason to team up to defeat the three villains, but when they're done Jason murders Captain Nazi and escapes.Batman learns that Red Hood has captured the Joker and is holding him hostage, while Black Mask finally gets into a massive fist-fight with the Hood over territory.146 Bruce and Jason confront each other in Crime Alley, where they witness another tragedy across the river.147 Chemo is dropped as a living bomb onto Bludhaven by the Brotherhood of Evil, completely eradicating it.They argue about the philosophy and morality behind the rule against killing, and Jason explains that he never blamed Bruce for failing to save him; he blamed him for letting the Joker live and continue to kill thousands of people. If their positions had been switched, Jason would not have hesitated to avenge him and put the madman down.Dreadwing suddenly arrivies and sides with Jason saying not only he would have killed the Joker but eradicated crime in Gotham. Holding a final ultimatum, Jason gives Batman a gun and threatens to shoot the Joker unless he is lethally stopped. Having an emotional breakdown at this point, Batman ricochets a batarang off the wall and hits his student in the neck non-fatally to save his enemy. Joker takes this opportunity to grab the gun and shoots the explosives inside the building, detonating a massive explosion. Dreadwing pulls them both out and also denounces his oath to the Batman finishing with a " I'm Done". OMAC Project Dreadwing begins to investigate the death of the Blue Beetle and is accompanied by his adopted son Xavier Andrews.Kyle and Xavier visit Booster Gold in the hospital prosiming to avenge Blue beetle's death and repair Skeet's(Gold's robot compainion who was dismantled for it's 25th century technology). He is attacked by OMAC's(Observational Meta-human Activity Constructs) but manages to hold them off long enough to let Xavier escape. He later defeats and traces them back to their source but is unable to identify it. When Maxwell Lord is killed by Wonder Woman he is one of the few heroes who are sympathic to her prasing how she did what had to be done and that she is not self-righteous like most other heroes. He also comments on how he is disdainful of criminals living or getting away because of that same self-righteousness. Dreadwing later assists Batman in luring the OMAC's into the Sahara Desert and activites an EMP device before they attack the Superheroes gathered there in turn freeing their human hosts.He also chasties his former mentor over he would be willing to kill off his fellow Superheroes but let criminals live. However, the Brother Eye satellite is still hidden and has about 200,000 OMAC's still under its control.Brother Eye overrides all television screens around the world and broadcasts Wonder Woman's killing of Maxwell Lord. People don't understand the circumstances, only that they're watching Wonder Woman murder a recognized Justice League colleague.As the series closes, Brother Eye prepares to launch an all-out war against metahumans to protect humanity. Batman works furiously to disable his rogue creation, while Wonder Woman and the Amazons of Themyscira face international backlash over Diana's brutal means. 'Infinite Crisis' Due to the JLA Watchtower being destroyed, he allows all JLA,JSA or Teen Titan members to enter the NG Watchtower while assisting heroes and allies around the world with various menaces. During a fight with a group of mercanaries, he is assisted by unknown teenages with skillsets similiar to his. When he attempts to talk to them, they flee. Later, Dreadwing and the entire team of Next Gen assist Superboy against Superboy-Prime along with multiple other superhero teams. Dreadwing has Speedster Supreme assist Kid Flash and the other speedsters in trapping Superboy-Prime in the Speed Force. Even though Jay Garrick announces the Speed Force is gone, Speedster Supreme is undaunted due to having his own version of the Speed Force. Dreadwing is later apart of Batman's strike team to destroy the Brother Eye satellite. He later joins Next Gen with other superheroes teams to defeat the massive supervillian force attacking Metropolis and is joined by the National Guard. His efforts are mainly focused on distracting Superboy-Prime to incur more casulaties on the villain's side and reduce or halt the casualities on the heroes side.During the battle, Superboy-Prime takes off to destroy Oa, planning to collapse the Universe, and recreate it with himself as the only superhero. Superboy-Prime breaks through a 300-mile thick wall of willpower created by the Green Lantern Corps, and then kills thirty-two Green Lanterns before Kal-L and Kal-El carry him toward Krypton's remains, now essentially a huge cloud of kryptonite. Dreadwing sends Next Gen's Superboy to join the battle in hopes of defeating him.Flying through Krypton's red sun, Rao, destroys Superboy-Prime's armor and causes all three Kryptonians' powers to dissipate. Landing on the sentient planet (and Green Lantern Corps member) Mogo, they fight. Kal-El finally knocks Superboy-Prime out and the older Superman Kal-L dies of his injuries in the arms of his cousin, Power Girl. Back on Earth, with the death of Superboy and the severe injuries Nightwing sustained, he is discouraged to see Batman and Wonder Woman let Alexander live. Instead, he arranges for Alexander to forbid the Joker into joining the Secret Society knowing that the madman would take this as an offense and kill him. Dreadwing's plans succeed and the Joker and Lex Luthor corner him in an allley where the Joker sprays acid on his face then kills him with a Shotgun. Dreadwing feeling content leaves.The Green Lantern Corps imprison Superboy-Prime inside a red Sun-Eater. The series ends with him carving an S'' into his chest with his bare hands and declaring that he has escaped from worse prisons than this. '''52 ' Dreadwing laters assists the Question in dealing with Intergang once again. They are joined by former policewoman Renee Montoya. They follow Intergang's trail to the nation of Kahndaq.Montoya even stopped a suicide bomber from killing massive amounts of people, and thus earned the respect of Kahndaq’s monarch, Black Adam.En route back to the United States, the Question fell deathly ill. He was in the final stages of a destructive Cancer that was ravaging his body. Montoya knew of a mystical land in the Himilayan Mountains called Nanda Parbat. According to legend, nothing can die while it resides within the enchanted city. She struggled to bring the Question to Nanda Parbat, but she was too late. The illness finally overtook him and he passed away just as they arrived at their destination. Kyle joins Monoya from training from Richard Dragon enhancing his skills even further. When they return to Gotham, they find Intergang attempting to repeat the same sacifice as last time once again kidnapping Batwoman. Even though she is stabbed again, they defeat and kill Manheim this time while Kane is rushed to the hospital. Visting his Gotham estate, he finds Ivy and 14-year old waiting for him. Integra having already talked to him says his name is Aerin and states when the Infinite Crisis happened his alternate universe/reality was destroyed/alternate into this New Earth. Aerin wraps this up saying he is Kyle's alternate Universe son and there are more of his and Ivy's offspring looking for them. He also explains that many other heroes have alternate universe children searching for them right now. Kyle takes Aerin to get some blood tests and when they prove to be compatible, he adopts Aerin. Kyle,Aerin and Ivy are some of the handfull of people that know abut the real significance of the "52". Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Proteges Category:Blond Hair Category:Former Sidekick Category:Swordsmanship Category:Investigation Category:Weaponry Category:Driving Category:Interrogation Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Intimidation Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Savate Master Category:Secret Identity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Indomitable Will Category:Escapology Category:New 52 Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Former Robin Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Escrima Category:North Americans Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Multilingualism Category:Batman Family (DC Fans) Category:Heroes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Stealth Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Living Characters Category:Leaders Category:Robotic Engineering Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Teen Titans (DC Fans) Members Category:Tracking Category:Humans with no Superhuman Capabilities Category:Sidekicks Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Aviation Master Category:Good Characters Category:New Earth Characters Category:Humans Category:White Skin Category:Throwing Expert Category:Height 6'2 Category:Business Management Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Disguise Category:Teenage superheroes Category:Equipment provided flight